


倾城之恋

by NorthDeath



Series: 念以倾心 [5]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M, 家庭伦理剧
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:20:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22203241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthDeath/pseuds/NorthDeath
Summary: 光荣属于张爱玲。
Relationships: 侯仁矩/赵普, 赵匡胤/赵普
Series: 念以倾心 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1510877
Kudos: 2





	倾城之恋

侯仁矩比赵普大七岁。相识那年，赵普将将弱冠，他已奔而立。  
在赵普这个年纪的时候，侯仁矩喜欢找豆蔻梢头的小娘子。后来有个来往过数次的行首难产死了，据传是他的种。侯二衙内认过尸后做了几天噩梦，从此便不敢在家门外找旁的女人，唯恐弄出孩子来。  
他改为找男人了。  
赵普生得斯文白净，正是他好的那一口，出身又低，无有善后之虞。是以侯仁矩见他第一眼，就决定要将这个小芝麻官把到手玩几天。

谁承想赵普油盐不进。  
侯仁矩在他屁股后边追了大半年，从开头的见色起意，到后来的我便不信自己怼不开这个屁股，总算是拨云见日了。见日以后意犹未尽，觉得只玩几天有点亏，一时竟有些天长地久之意。  
可惜好景不长，侯二衙内积习难改，出去猎艳给赵普抓了个现行。赵普不哭不闹，只是再不肯叫他近身，甚至将以前收的礼物尽数打包送了回来。

侯仁矩新鲜劲儿还没过，哪里肯就此放手，便哀求他：“则平，我和他们不过玩玩，同你才是真心，任谁都越不过你……”  
赵普道：“侯二，你的真心与我何干。你爱玩，找旁人玩去，莫来烦我。”  
侯仁矩见这招不灵，忙换了个思路，“你是不是觉得我在外边找人，你没找，亏了？我有几个兄弟，器大活好，要不我替你引荐一番？”  
他想到赵普这把小细腰会给别的男人搂，就心如刀割，然而比起自己再也不能跟赵普睡觉，这牺牲也不算什么了。

侯二衙内自觉用情至深，不料赵普非但不感动，反而对他冷笑。  
“谁跟你计较这事儿亏了赚了？我只是觉得你恶心。”  
侯仁矩见伏低做小并无卵用，也恼了，道：“那你想怎样？我怎么着才能让你满意，把这事揭过去？”  
赵普道：“我只想找个一心一意跟我相好的，你不行。已经发生的事说揭就揭？你做梦！”  
侯仁矩怒道：“男女敦伦都没几个一心一意的，你一个断袖还想别人只守着你一个？有病吧你！”

侯二衙内拂袖而去，本想就此搁开手，无奈事后睡旁的男人，总没有那个该死的赵普入味。  
寤寐思服，辗转反侧。  
憋了三个月后，侯仁矩终于没忍住，跑到赵普门前跪下来求原谅。  
赵普道：“男儿膝下有黄金，你怎么能这样贱？”  
侯仁矩道：“祖宗，离了你我不能活，求你救我一命吧！只要你回来同我好，别说旁的男人，便是女人，我也再不碰一下，反正我已经有儿子了。”

赵普郎心如铁。侯仁矩在他门前跪求的第一日，气吞斗牛；第二日，壮心犹在；第三日，力松劲泄。  
就在侯二衙内将要三而竭的关口，他老子秦州节度使侯益终于看不下去，上书在东京给他找了个差事。

侯仁矩去跟赵普告别，赵普听他说完，道：“节帅这是让你去做人质。”  
“我爹？不至于吧……”  
“阶州王君怀降了孟蜀，将要引兵来攻，此事你可曾听说？”  
“听说是听说了，但这跟……”侯仁矩说着说着突然反应过来，“我爹不会也打算降了吧！”  
“要么降，要么跑，以节帅的性格，绝不敢接敌的。”赵普摇了摇头，“不管怎么选，他总要稳住东京那位，所以……”  
所以，就把亲儿子给卖了。

侯仁矩想明白之后都没顾得上生气，反正从小他爹就这样，气了也白气。  
他顾的是另一件事。  
“则平，我这都要进京当人质了，指不定哪天就给官家剁脑袋……我要是死了，你想起现在对我冷言冷语，连最后一觉都没跟我睡上，你指不定伤心一辈子呢！要不——”  
要不咱们先睡一觉再说。  
侯二衙内还没来得及求欢，就给赵普打断了，“你要是死了，我就当从没认识过你，万事休提。”

他口气很是绝情，但跟之前的冷淡不一样，冰下有火。侯仁矩听了出来，心跳如鼓，腆着脸去拉他的手，“那我要是没死呢——”  
“你要是没死，”赵普说得很慢，“只要你收了心，往后只同我一人相好。等你回来，我便原谅你。”  
侯仁矩大喜，捧起他的脸一顿狂亲，“那你等我……等我三年吧，这三年你可别找别人。”  
赵普笑道：“我又不是你，哪有许多别人可以找。”

在东京每次管不住鸟的时候，侯二衙内就回头想赵普这个笑。那会儿二月天，春风都不如他脸色明媚。  
只一眼，就让侯仁矩觉得可以守着他过到硬不起来为止。

除了胯下空虚，东京的日子倒不难过。他老子侯益最终和年轻的官家达成共识，移镇去了河中，将秦州的烂摊子丢给了旁人。虽说西边恐怕局势转危，自己总算不用担心被推去祭旗。  
官家同他年纪相仿，循例接见人质的时候也不知是谁先起了话头，两人热烈聊起了酒色财乐诸般美事。侯仁矩道是男子比起女子来别有一番滋味，石重贵闻言色动，叹道：  
“我倒也想试试，小冯相公那副模样便好得很——只怕皇后不肯。”

小冯相公指的是冯皇后的哥哥冯玉，为了跟宰相冯道区别，一个称老冯，一个称小冯。  
侯仁矩道：“妇道人家想法何必顾虑这么多，与其让官家的宠爱便宜了别个，还不如落在她自家兄弟身上。前朝兄妹共侍一主的美事也不是没有，那个谁……谁……汉武帝？好似就是如此。”  
“好！侯卿说得甚是。”石重贵恍然大悟，又感叹，“汉武驱逐匈奴，诚是英豪。”

石小官家后来有没有效仿汉武，将冯家兄妹给双飞了，这个侯仁矩自然无从晓得。然而他确乎要效仿汉武北伐，跟契丹人撕破了脸皮，这个满朝上下倒是谁都知道。  
大晋由契丹助拳起家，开国皇帝石敬瑭认了契丹主耶律德光当爹。德光他爹耶律阿保机，当年跟石敬瑭的丈人李嗣源他干爹，老晋王李克用是拜把子的兄弟，从辈分上来讲倒并不辱没。只是他为了认爹把燕云十六州给了出去，这对中原来说就大大不妙了。  
侯仁矩倒觉得这是好事，要是幽州不丢给契丹，赵普也不会背井离乡遇见他，给他得了手。  
当然，这种念头他是万万不敢在赵普本人面前露出来的。

石敬瑭驾崩，他大侄子石重贵坐了龙庭，头一件事就是宣布：按照辈分我是契丹大孙子，当孙子可以，但大晋不称臣了。  
说来道理很简单，喊爷爷不痛不痒，称臣可是要送钱的。  
耶律德光听说便宜孙子不愿意给钱了，自是勃然大怒，欲行家法，从此两国边境再无安生。  
起先大晋打了几场胜仗，到侯仁矩想捞点军功，托官家给自己在前线找了个差事后，形势急转直下。  
这也忒衰了点。

侯仁矩也不知道大晋是怎么输的。  
发兵的时候官家分明很有信心，还吹出了“钱万缗，绢万匹，银万两”的牛皮，悬赏契丹爷爷的项上人头。虽说出征那天下着雨似乎不大吉利，但这雨从六月下到九月，似乎也没什么特别的，就是让行军的时候路难走了一点，粮草运得慢了一点而已。侯二衙内是官家亲信，又没人会少了他一口吃的。  
后来主帅杜威一次次上奏要兵，杜中令是石重贵的姑父，皇帝自然要给他这个面子。于是行营里吃饭的嘴日益增加，渐渐僧多粥少，粮道还给契丹断了，更雪上加霜。连侯仁矩的天子近臣身份都不再好使，他不得不去向自己的顶头上司，副帅李守贞诉苦，反被骂了回来。侯二衙内只得自家勒紧了裤腰带。

晋军跟契丹夹滹沱河对垒，侯仁矩们每日见胡人耀武扬威，只是恹恹。时而亦有热血上头请战的，杜威却万事不应，只在帅帐里同李守贞们喝酒，听乐，日女人。慢慢地，官家的诏令递不到他跟前了——也许能递到也没什么区别，毕竟官家也只是在京里同冯玉们喝酒，听乐，日女人或者男人而已。  
投降的帅令传下的那天，同列有失声痛哭的，也有破口大骂的。侯仁矩既没哭也没骂，他只觉得空虚。倘若杜威一开始便带着大军降了契丹，那自然不足为奇；倘若他被契丹打得大败之后降了，那更是无可厚非。只是不该像现在这样，现在这样让侯二衙内觉得自己白白饿了这么多天。

空虚之后，侯仁矩又有些欣悦，以为总算可以吃上饱饭。他想左了，契丹爷爷自己都吃不饱饭，哪来的饭分给孙子吃。假如契丹人丰衣足食，八成就犯不着为了一句臣重贵打得民不聊生，这件事是很多年后侯仁矩才搞明白的。  
侯二衙内只操心自己的肚子，耶律德光却要为全军的肚子操心。投降的汉儿数目远过于胡儿，哪怕缴了他们的铠仗，夺了他们的马匹，黑压压的人头也让皇帝发怵。要将打来的草谷分给他们也是浪费，倒不如喂狗喂马；可不分，又怕饿得眼睛都绿了的晋兵闹起来，连他和他的契丹勇士都给吞吃了。

耶律德光受降的喜悦很快被磨得分毫不剩，彻底消灭这支饥军的念头在他心底愈演愈烈。腊月底，契丹人撵着降卒走到了黄河边上。德光眼望着河面上的浮冰，想起他爹的老朋友朱温将许多南朝措大，啊呸，清流扔进浊流的故事，突然福至心灵。  
侯仁矩和他的同袍被往水里驱赶，他很快意识到要发生什么。侯二衙内想起从前听人说话，有个古代的将军叫白起，挖坑埋了很多俘虏，遂给冤鬼索命死了。看来契丹人连白起都不如，坑也懒得自己挖。  
靴筒里的匕首突然烙得他脚疼。

这把匕首还是三年前——两年又十个月前——他跟赵普分别的时候，赵普劝他带上的。侯仁矩当时不肯，说“我又不会用这个杀人”。赵普便道：“不是杀人，是让你万不得已时自尽用的。”  
那会儿侯二衙内万想不到有朝一日自己真的陷入考虑要不要自尽的境地，他本以为投降总是比去死容易的。现下他在犹豫淹死和抹脖子哪个死得稍微舒服点，又或者……他应该振臂一呼，让火伴们拖几个契丹垫背？要不，他还是等别人振臂一呼，自己再跟着上或者逃跑？  
侯仁矩不知道，做决定太难了。在黄河水淹到他的脖子之前，似乎还是随着人群继续走轻松一点。

河水淹过侯仁矩膝盖的时候，耶律德光改了主意，据说是有人劝他想想中原各地的民心。捡回一命的侯仁矩拖着脚往回走，大片大片的雪花扑头盖脸往他身上掉。侯二衙内不胜其烦地抹脸，盼着雪快点停，又怕雪很快就停——化雪的时候会更冷，自己的单衣铁定撑不住。  
投降的晋军被暂时安置在东京城北的陈桥驿，等待契丹主对他们的最终处理。负责看管的杜重威——不需要避石重贵讳以后杜威改回了原名——现下也没有酒和乐和女人可以享受，兴许知道自己处处喊打，只是闭门不出，随便侯仁矩们做什么。虽然除了哭和骂，他们也并无别的事可以做。  
小年夜过去，大年夜也过去。正月初一传来消息，耶律德光在东京坐了龙庭。

“他坐不长的。”经常免费给大伙相面的苗训说，“龙气不在东京，而在陈桥。”  
侯仁矩道：“别诌了。龙气不在契丹皇帝身上，难道在你在我，还是在婊子养的杜狗身上？”他一骂杜重威，原本不知先前在说什么的许多人纷纷叫起好来。  
“石敬瑭能做皇帝，杜重威为什么不能做皇帝？”苗训道，“只要契丹想叫他做，他就能做。”  
“契丹能自己做，干嘛要叫旁人做？”  
“中原对他们来说太热了，怎么住得舒服。”  
侯仁矩心道，他们觉得太热，我还觉得太冷呢。他从来没有像此时这样想念秦州酷烈的夏天，日头高照，赵普猫一样窝在他怀里，汗水将两个人黏成一个。想到自己倘若死于此处，赵普不知会便宜哪个龟孙子，侯二衙内便悲从中来。早知如此，他宁可当时用强的，也要睡得赵普一辈子忘不了他。

正月十五那天晚上，侯仁矩正在帐子里发呆，突听同列说有人找。他心下纳罕，出营一看，是个眼生的青年。那青年约莫二十出头，身材魁伟，脸庞黝黑，将一封文书递给他，道：“秦州侯二郎么？我受人所托，捎信给你。”  
侯仁矩打开一看，是赵普俊秀的字，写着：  
“已随节帅抵京，契丹无为难之意，将速救君回。保重自身，勿念。赵。”  
侯二衙内捏着薄薄一张纸，眼泪刷的就掉了下来。他哽着嗓子，问那青年：“则、则平叫你来的，他现下在哪里？”  
青年嘴角一勾，似笑非笑地回他，“他对你倒是情深意重，明知见不着面，还是巴巴地跑到这陈桥驿来。如今在外头等我回去呢。”

侯仁矩觉得他说话阴阳怪气，但为着赵普，还是耐下性子来，问他：“这位郎……壮士，你既然有法子进来，想必也有法子出去。你能不能让我和他见上一面？事后我……我爹必有重谢！我爹是……”  
没等他把侯益的官衔报出来，青年便道：“也行，你跟我走吧。”  
两人便一路躲着契丹的岗哨往外溜，那青年不在军中，倒似比他这个小头目还认路，健步如飞。侯仁矩这些日子缺吃少穿，本就有些体力不济，现下更觉得难以支持。若依他平时的性子，早就开口了，但他朦朦胧胧地意识到不能在这个人面前低头。  
于是侯二衙内气喘吁吁，还要作从容状，跟青年攀谈，“不知壮士高姓大名？”  
“赵匡胤。”对方答。

转了小半个时辰，赵匡胤将他带到一堵偏僻的墙边，道：“你在这等着。”随即便蹿上旁边的大树，须臾不见了踪影。侯仁矩估算了下树高和自己的身手，毕竟也无如之何，只得静候。少顷，赵匡胤背着个人爬了回来。  
不需要确认面容侯仁矩就可以认出赵普的身形。他白皙的手臂搂着赵匡胤的脖颈，他纤长的双腿缠在赵匡胤腰上。侯二衙内突然明白这个咄咄逼人的青年对自己的敌意从何而来，重逢的喜悦瞬间被怒火烧得分毫不剩。  
他不知道自己在气谁。

赵匡胤落下地，腾出手来，示威般在赵普臀上托了一把，才将他放下。赵普面色如常，望向侯仁矩，唤他：“景方。”这两个字还是赵普以前给他取的，毕竟侯益老农出身，从没想过有必要像措大似的给儿子们整个字号。  
侯仁矩心头一酸，本打算发的火便泄了，只问他：“兵荒马乱的，你怎么好到京城来？”  
赵普笑道：“三年将满，我来检查下你守约没有。”  
有那么一瞬，侯仁矩觉得连契丹南下都是在成全他。耶律德光夺走无数人的性命，将东京城搅得天翻地覆，也只是为了让赵普能在这个时候走到他面前来，说出这句话。

赵匡胤道：“你们聊，我去走走。”  
他刚一走开，侯仁矩便回过神来，扯住赵普问道：“你和他……是怎么回事？”  
赵普不明所以，“什么怎么回事？”  
“他睡过你几次？”  
赵普一巴掌拍他后脑勺上，“你成天脑袋里装的都是些什么！”  
侯二衙内捂着脑壳龇牙咧嘴，酸溜溜地道：“还没来得及睡啊……那他要是找你睡，你答应不？”

赵普叹道：“你别老是把人往歹里想。他同你不一样，不是会找男人的人。”  
“哪儿不一样？”侯仁矩怒了，“男人不都这么回事，只要有个好看的洞就能硬，谁管你男的女的？”  
赵普脸一板，“我也是男的，我就没这样。”  
侯仁矩心道我早就觉得你不像个男人，却没敢说，只道：“他凭什么白帮你？不是图你这腰这屁股，他凭什么？”  
赵普怒道：“我不是来跟你吵架的，你要没旁的话说，那我走了。”

侯二衙内哪里肯放他走，抻出手搂人。赵普要挣，挣不开，拉拉扯扯半天，两个人都一头汗。侯仁矩想啃他的嘴，赵普把脸一别，“啵”的一声印在了脸颊上。盖完戳侯仁矩满意了，找了个话头破冰：“你家里好么？”  
赵普道：“挺好的。”顿了顿，又说：“你家三郎娶了我妹妹。”  
侯二衙内乐了，“你妹妹长得像不像你？”  
“哪有女郎像哥的说法……你问这个做什么？”  
“长得像你说明三哥有福气，要是长得不像嘛——那他福气不如我。”侯仁矩拐着弯夸赵普生得女相。

赵普听了也不理会，抬起袖子拭汗。侯仁矩又问他：“我爹是来京城救我的？”  
“不是，他是来向耶律德光表忠心的。”  
侯二衙内脸一黑，赵普见状，又找补上一句：“节帅自然也想救你出去的。”  
侯仁矩懒得跟亲爹计较，自嘲地笑了笑，“那位如今是中原的皇帝，尽尽忠也是应当的。”倘若侯益有本事混成契丹主跟前的红人，他这颗担着的心也算能落回肚里了。  
赵普一抿嘴，问他：“你今后有什么打算？”  
“打算？”侯仁矩给他问愣了，“皇帝大概会让我爹再换个镇吧，我就跟着他走呗。禁军是不能再呆了，你不知道我这些天……”

没等他把一肚子忍饥挨饿的苦水倒出来，就听赵普道：“既然你也要做契丹的顺民，我们就分开吧。”  
“你什么意思？”  
“我不想活在契丹人比汉人高贵的地面上。倘若你愿意离了你父亲跟我走，那我们还是在一处。可我料想你是不愿的，那还是现在分开的好。”  
侯仁矩觉得他真是不可理喻，“天下都是契丹人的，你还能到哪儿去？”  
“西有蜀，南有唐，河东还有刘北平。天下之大，总有几个不向契丹低头的人。”

“向契丹低头又怎么了？这世道，本来就是谁兵强马壮，谁说的算！”  
赵普眼色冷了下来。  
“石敬瑭割幽州那年，我爹听到消息，气得呕血。他要是没生那场病，兴许现在还活着。”  
侯二衙内触到他的伤心事，不觉愧疚，又有些委屈，“你都没跟我说过……这、这件事主要也是怪先帝，啊呸，石贼没种，总不是契丹的错。”  
赵普叹道：“你从前不老问我找没找过旁的男人吗？我上一个相好，幽州老家的邻居，那年逃难的时候给人踩死了。”

侯仁矩忍不住又暗地里感谢了耶律德光和石敬瑭一番，道：“那也不能算……”  
“这也不是契丹的错，那也不是契丹的错。”赵普笑道，“你们这支‘禁军锐旅’缺衣少粮，差点给人推进黄河淹死，想必也是你们自个儿的不是。”  
侯二衙内老脸一红，“那都怪杜狗——”  
赵普摇了摇头，“你还是只敢骂杜重威，不敢骂耶律德光。我听说那个‘孙皇帝’很赏识你，他现在给契丹人关在封禅寺，热饭都吃不上一口。有道是主辱臣死，你不觉得……”  
“他自个儿做了亡国之君都没死，凭什么叫我死！”侯仁矩恼了。

“我没叫你死。”赵普道，“我只是觉得……契丹叫你们受了这样的耻辱，你为什么不敢生气？”  
生气？生气有什么用呢。又不能当饭吃，又不能当衣穿，还不能当相好睡。骂杜重威还有人喝彩，骂耶律德光怕不是直接给人告到上头去，自寻死路。侯仁矩不知道赵普为什么不明白这么简单的道理。  
“你……你嫌我没种？我要是死了，你这三年岂不是白等？”  
“就当是我嫌你没种吧，如果非得这么说你才能明白。”赵普叹道，“你这样也没什么不好，至少什么时候都能活得自在。可我不行。  
“我不是为了活得自在，才生到这个世上来的。”

从前夜夜同床共枕，他摸清了赵普的腰和腿和屁股，却从来摸不清这个人的脑袋。活着就是活着，爹娘已经把你生了下来，什么人才会瞎想你为什么会出生呢？  
“那你是为了什么？”侯仁矩问他。  
“‘九州道路无豺虎，远行不劳吉日出。’我自己没见过太平世道，我想让我的子孙后代看见。”赵普笑了笑，“我不知道能不能找到开太平世道的人，可我知道契丹人不行。”  
侯仁矩皱起眉来，“那什么前朝盛世，都是书里编出来骗你们这些措大的。天下这么多年没太平，我看是不会再太平了。西蜀南唐就好得很吗？我爹说过，他们照样刮地三尺，顶多比中原阔气些罢了。”

赵普道：“你说的这些我也知道。可我不是来跟你商量的，我只是来告诉你一声。我本来打算等你出来再说，可你要见我，就不妨提前说了。我也不想跟你争论什么，我和你既然说不到一起去，那就是心不在一处，犯不着再吃一碗饭睡一张床。早点分开，对你我都好。”  
侯仁矩一手搭在他肩膀上，越握越紧，直到赵普蹙紧了眉头，他才觉得稍稍泄了火气，沉声道：“你非要走，我也锁不住你。你要答应我一件事，我就同意跟你分开。”  
“何事？”  
“你往后三妻四妾也好，找别的男人也好，我都管不着。可你不能给那个叫赵匡胤的睡。”

赵普道：“我不能答应你。”  
侯仁矩完全没想到他会直接拒绝，一时哑然，便听赵普又道：“虽然我觉得他不喜欢男人，可万一他也中意我了，我却因为答应过你不能跟他睡，那我不是亏得很。这事不行。”  
侯二衙内揪出这个“也”字，勃然大怒。  
“你……你个荡妇！你果然早就想给老子戴绿帽，还瞎编出一套太平世道的大道理来蒙我！老子差点就给你蒙过去了！”  
赵普笑道：“随你怎么想吧。”

侯仁矩拳头都捏紧了，舍不得打他的脸，贴过去轰在后头树干上，手疼了半天。他骂着骂着，见赵普只是不理，不觉悲从中来，问：  
“那个姓赵的有什么好？”  
“他比你有种。”  
有种在哪里，侯二衙内不能去扒赵匡胤的裤子，毕竟看不出来。他只看到当赵匡胤回来背赵普的时候，之前还是自己相好的小贱人，“吧唧”一口亲在了那货黑黝黝的脖子上。

“大宋官家怎么了？他年轻的时候，还不是拣你老子的破鞋穿。”很多年后，侯仁矩对他儿子说。  
侯延广笑道：“爹，你就吹吧。你以为官家跟你一样，喜欢钻人腚眼子？”  
“官家怎么了，官家还不是一只鸟两个蛋，脱干净了跟你我一个样。你老子这辈子见过的官家多了，连契丹的都见过。可惜，可惜。”  
“可惜什么？”  
“可惜契丹的那个官家不争气，没坐几天江山就死了，害得你老子白将穿得好好的鞋扔了，便宜了现在这个官家。哎，你小子将来有种就多杀几个契丹人，给你老子出出气，啊……”


End file.
